Corner of First and Amistad
by ThinCeilings
Summary: Basically a "ride the same bus together literally every day" AU, where Ruby has the hots for this mysterious scarred girl but is too shy to do anything about it - until the girl confronts her 'cause she keeps staring at her and that's really fookin' weird.


Today, the Girl was wearing a cream trench coat, black leggings, and thigh high leather boots. She was sitting in her usual seat two rows behind the driver, and as always, She was staring out the window. When she passed the Girl on her hurried bustle into the 105E bus, she smelled deep, sweet perfume, apples dominating, blossoms dancing on the subtle notes.

The faint scar over Her left eye fit Her well, Ruby thought. Like stripes on a tigress.

She wished she could stand next to Her forever, breathe in Her existence, have Her in her lungs and blood. She wondered what it would be like to see Her blue eyes gazing up at her lovingly, to feel Her lips against her skin. She wondered if she was thinking like a creep.

Probably.

A window between a portly businessman and a tattooed woman allowed her to peer at Her. Girl like Her - so distant - must be contemplating something deep and profound and sad.

The bus shook over a pothole. The commuters shuffled and Ruby lost her window, so she dropped her eyes to the floor, unable to get the Girl's high ponytail out of her head, and the way She crossed Her legs, and how She tucked stray strands of silver hair behind Her ear.

As the bus rounded a corner, it jittered. The commuters hobbled for balance and her window reappeared. Ruby immediately raised her eyes to look at Her again.

The Girl had shrugged off Her trench coat and folded it over Her lap, revealing the slender line of Her neck, and the curve of Her cashmere sweater over Her breasts. Ruby remembered to breathe.

The Girl seemed to sense Ruby's gaze. She shifted in Her seat, and looked dead straight at her with those blue eyes.

Ruby blanched and looked away. She'd _seen_ her. That scared and thrilled her.

Fifteen minutes passed before she dared to peek at Her. The Girl had put Her trench coat back on, and was frowning out the window. Ruby's heart sank. She didn't want to see Her frown. _Is it because of me?_ she fretted to herself. _It can't be. It can't … It probably is. _She gripped the pole harder. _I should apologize. Or maybe I should just die right now._

Yeah, that was a better idea.

The bus rumbled to a stop in front of Beacon Academy. Ruby tore her eyes from the Girl. When the bulk of the students had hopped off the bus, she started into the aisle - and was stopped by someone grasping her shoulder.

"Excuse me!"

Ruby stiffened and swiveled around. Her eyes widened: the Girl was standing in front of her, arms crossed. Her usually composed face was scrunched up in a glare of pure, unadulterated _annoyance_.

"Excuse me," the Girl repeated. "Who do you think you are?"

"Uhm," began Ruby, at a complete loss for words. Thankfully, the Girl cut in.

"You know what? I don't care," She said, "but don't think I haven't noticed you_leering_ at me since the start of the school year!"

"Uhm," stammered Ruby. _Shit_.

"Do you have any idea how creepy that is? Do you even know what personal space means?"

"Uhm," Ruby said, wanting nothing more than to disappear, "actually, I uh -"

The Girl's eyes narrowed. Ruby gulped.

"You are filth," the Girl said. Ruby shrank back. "Your parents should be ashamed of you. And you should be ashamed of yourself. You're a no-good, predatory, creepy weirdo."

She whipped around on Her heel, handbag swinging from Her shoulder. "Don't look at me again, ever," She threw over Her shoulder as She strode toward the bus door.

Ruby gaped after Her. This Girl was _nothing_ like the quiet, pleasant, melancholy soul she'd imagined. She was the complete opposite of that.

She _liked_ it.

"Wait!" Ruby caught up to Her. "I didn't mean to freak you out. Really!" she insisted, when the Girl quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced. "I just, I dunno, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I feel terrible."

"So why are you always staring at me?" The Girl demanded, crossing Her arms.

"Uhm."

"Well?"

"I, uh," Ruby muttered, wishing that she hadn't run after the Girl after all. "Uhm, I just, I dunno…" She mumbled, her voice getting quieter and quieter, "I just think you'rereallyprettyand…"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're pretty!" Ruby said, flushing bright red.

The Girl blinked, losing momentum. "You think I'm … pretty?"

"I think you're really, really pretty," said Ruby, relieved that the Girl wasn't calling her a creepy weirdo anymore, "and I couldn't stop looking, so I'm sorry I creeped you out, I didn't mean to -"

"You two gonna get off, or what?" the bus driver said.

"Sorry!" Ruby called. Sheepishly, she followed the Girl off the bus. As the 105E rattled away, the Girl uncrossed Her arms, her face softening.

"That's a terrible reason. And still creepy," She said, but She didn't sound as harsh as before. Ruby nodded furiously.

"Right, yes! I'm super sorry, I -"

"And stop apologizing. It's irritating."

"Okay! Sorry - I mean, sorry - I mean -"

"I'm Weiss."

"You're what?"

"Weiss Schnee." The Girl - no, Weiss - said. "Even so, don't talk to me again." Weiss tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel. As she strode away, heels clacking on the walk leading up to the double doors of Beacon, Ruby was seized by an impulse.

"I'm Ruby," she burst out. "Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you! Sorry for saying sorry! I won't stare at you again!"

Weiss' stride never faltered. Ruby watched her leave, exhilarated, not caring that the other students were staring at her, because in the reflection of one of the school's windows, she had seen Weiss smile.


End file.
